


Bearing

by allourheroes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: (Dreams), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pseudo MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't sure if Eames is kidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> For her birthday. Among her requests were both Arthur/Eames and mpreg. I've never attempted anything _Inception_ -related before, so here's an itty bitty ficlet.

Arthur looks down at himself then back at Eames.

"It's only a dream," Eames whispers, his voice smooth as silk.

Arthur stares at his rounded belly, uncertain what he's to think of Eames's new idea of him--of them. Arms wrap around him and he watches the fingers that walk across his abdomen. He wonders if Eames is serious, that he would want...this. Testing, he smirks and says, "Didn't imagine you to be a kid person."

He can't see the other man well from the corner of his eye, but Eames chin falls heavy on his shoulder. When Eames shrugs, it's as if they're swaying together. "Dunno," Eames murmurs. "Doesn't sound so bad, does it? A bit of you, a bit of me... Creating life."

Arthur has to actually consider this, pictures a kid with Eames's smile but, _god_ , hopefully his brains. He laughs and turns around to kiss the forger. "You're an idiot," he says.

Eames's mouth twitches up at the corner, "Yeah?" He nudges Arthur's shoulder with his own.

"Yeah," Arthur replies, and kisses him again. He pulls away to look into his eyes, "But you're sweet."

Eames grins. He places his hand on Arthur's still-protruding stomach and raises an eyebrow. He opens his mouth but Arthur beats him to it.

"If the next words to come out of your mouth are any variation about us 'making a baby,' I will not hesitate to shoot you."

He gives in and kisses the pout away. It was unbearable.


End file.
